


You have magic

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Uther, M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Merlin outing himself to Uther</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have magic

"You have magic."

"I was *born* with it!" cried Merlin. 

Uther still seemed shocked. "I made you Arthur's servant," he said. 

"You did," said Merlin. "Tell me something, Uther- did you ever wonder *how* Arthur's life was saved that night? Did it never occur to you to ask *why* that chandelier fell on the woman? Did you ever wonder how I was able to get Arthur out of the way in time?" Merlin paused, but before Uther could answer, he continued talking. "All the times where Arthur's gone into situations that should have killed him, and escaped completely unscathed- did you ever think about how he was able to do that? 

Uther still looked stunned, but managed to get out, "It's because he's beaten his foes-"

"It was because of ME!" Merlin yelled. "All this time, it's been *me*, saving his life, and sometimes yours, with no thanks whatsoever because I'm just a "serving boy". But you know what, Uther? It'll still be me this time, protecting Arthur from you until he's able to send you back to where you belong."


End file.
